What A Beautiful Day
by brilliantly confused
Summary: Oneshots based on the song What A Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle. FINAL CHAPTER ADDED
1. Intro

INTRO:

This is just going to be a series of one-shots based on the song What A Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle. Stories will start with Day 2 and continue with each day mentioned in the song. The stories play out without any mention of specific episodes. I have all but the last day completed, so the others will be updated daily and then the last day when I have it completed. And as far as these one-shots go, there is no Twilight.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from NCIS and this song do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them.

Here are the lyrics for the song:

_**Day 1 I stumbled through "Hello" on 5th Avenue  
Day 2 We grabbed a bite to eat and talked all afternoon  
We caught a movie on Day 14  
And Day 67 she said "I love you" to me**_

_**Oh what a feeling  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowing  
We had our up's and down's all along the way  
She had a chance to leave but chose to stay  
What a beautiful day**_

_**What a beautiful day  
Day 116 I asked her what she was doing for the rest of my life  
Day 189 Oh I almost lost that girl to my foolish pride  
She said "I do" on Day 482  
And gave me a son on Day 761**_

_**Oh what a feeling  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowing  
We had our up's and down's all along the way  
She had a chance to leave but chose to stay  
What a beautiful day**_

_**Day 18,253  
Well honey that's 50 years  
Yeah here's to you and me**_

_**Oh what a feeling  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowing  
We had our up's and down's all along the way  
She had a chance to leave but chose to stay  
What a beautiful day**_

_**Day 1 I thank God I said "Hello" on 5th Avenue**_


	2. Day 2

_**Day 2 We grabbed a bite to eat and talked all afternoon**_

"Come on, Katie. Lunch time," Tony told her, getting up from his desk and putting on his jacket.

"Quit calling me that!" she snapped back.

"Oh come on, Katie; be happy. It's your lucky day. Since you're the new agent, I'm gonna treat you to lunch. Just this once though," he explained as he pulled her up out of the chair. Grabbing her jacket, he propelled her towards the elevator with an arm around her shoulders.

"But…but…" she was heard saying as the elevator doors slid shut.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

She sat with him at a corner table in a café down the street from work laughing harder than she had in years, both of them completely unaware of the time. Tony had been regaling her with stories from his time with NCIS while she would occasionally chip in a story that went along with his.

A half an hour after they should have been back at work, Tony's phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket and seeing Gibbs on the caller ID, he quickly answered.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"Okay, boss," he said in reply to whatever Gibbs said, hanging up as Gibbs finished the call.

"We gotta go," he told her as he got up and hurriedly grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

Tony left Kate to get her own coat on as he went and paid for lunch. Returning, he hustled her out the door and down the street, explaining why Gibbs needed them back at work.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The time to go home had come and she was packing up her stuff at the same time as Tony.

Both telling Gibbs goodnight, they headed towards the elevator and stepped inside together.

Turning towards him, Kate murmured, "Thanks for lunch, Tony," right before she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.


	3. Day 14

_**We caught a movie on Day 14**_

"So, Katie….big plans tonight?" Tony inquired of her as they waited out the last hour of the work day.

"No," she replied with a smile. "Got something in mind, DiNozzo?" she questioned, leaning forwards with an interested look on her face.

"Maybe," he teased, noticing as Gibbs exited MTAC. Both quickly returned to their paperwork, hoping that Gibbs wasn't coming to tell them they had a case.

Ten minutes later, when Gibbs had settled in to work on his own paperwork, an instant message popped up on Kate's computer screen. "My place, 1900. You bring the take-out, I'll take care of the movie."

Looking up, she caught his eyes and nodded with a smile before returning to her paperwork.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

She arrived promptly at 1900, finding his place with ease. Before she could even knock, he opened the door and ushered her inside.

"So, how do you feel about _Something to Talk About_?" he inquired as he led her to the kitchen where he grabbed them both something to drink.

"I love that movie. Are you sure you don't want to watch something else, Tony?" she asked.

"No way. Let's get started." Leading her back to the living room, he sat on the couch and cued up the DVD player as she sat out their Chinese feast.

They both hungrily dug in as the movie began.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

By the middle of the movie, she was sitting right beside him with his arm around her, yet she didn't mind in the least. Wriggling slightly, she moved to get even more comfortable, ending up with her head on his shoulder.

Tony was perfectly content to sit there forever. With his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him and Kate resting on against him, he felt more comfortable than ever before when watching a movie with a woman. Content, he kissed the top of her head and returned his attention to the movie.


	4. Day 67

_**And Day 67 she said "I love you" to me  
**_

It had been two months since their first date. Just days after that first lunch together, he had taken her out dancing for the evening; her kind of dancing, not his. Surprisingly, he was good….no, great at it.

Now, here it was two months later and for the first time, she was taking him out to meet her friends at a party. She was even more nervous than she thought possible, knowing that her friends' approval meant full support while their disapproval meant an eminent break-up.

Slowly, Kate sunk to sit on her bed, praying that they would approve of him. Her cell phone ringing snapped Kate out of her thoughts and she hurried to answer. Reading the caller ID, she smiled and answered, "Hi, Tony."

"I'm leaving now," he told her.

"I'll see you soon, then," she replied before hanging up.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate answered the knock at the door to find Tony on the other side looking devastatingly handsome in an Armani suit. In his hand, he held a white tulip for her. Taking the flower when he held it out to her, she greeted him with a kiss before heading to her kitchen to find a vase.

Tony stepped inside and closed the door behind him, following her to the kitchen. Standing back, he let her get the flower in water before he trapped her against the counter with his arms. "You. Look. AMAZING," he told her, punctuating each word with a gentle kiss.

Smiling broadly, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a real kiss before grabbing her coat so they could head out.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Kate!" her friend Rachel called from her spot next to her husband.

Spotting Rachel across the room, Kate intertwined her fingers with Tony and led him towards her best friend.

"Rachel, I'd like you to meet Tony. Tony, my best friend, Rachel," Kate introduced them.

"So, Tony, tell me how you met Kate?" Rachel asked, sparking a conversation that would last almost an hour.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

As the party went on, room was made for a makeshift dance floor and people continued to mingle and eat from the buffet.

The CD player switched to a soft, slow song and Tony touched Kate's arm, motioning to the dance floor. With a nod and a smile towards her friends, the two slipped from the circle and made their way to the dance floor.

He pulled her gently to him, wrapping his arms around her as she settled in, resting her head against his shoulder. They swayed to the music, unaware of the group across the room observing them.

He moved his head to place a butterfly kiss against her temple, a sigh escaping as he hugged her closer.

"Tony?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I….I love you," she admitted, pulling away to look at him directly.

His eyes widened in surprise followed by the grin he reserved just for her spreading across his face. "I love you, too, il mio amore," he replied before catching her lips in a kiss.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Her friends looked at each other, smiling.

"Oh, he's gonna be around a loooooong time," Rachel comment.

"Good," Sasha said in reply, the others nodding their agreement.


	5. Day 116

_**Day 116 I asked her what she was doing for the rest of my life  
**_

It was 2:30 in the morning and they had finally wrapped their latest case and Gibbs sent them home for the weekend. Thrilled to be getting out of there, Tony gathered his stuff and Kate's. Sitting the stuff to the side, he knelt down beside where she was sleeping with her head resting on her desk.

"Kate?" he called.

"Mmm?" she hummed sleepily, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Gibbs said to go home. Come on, sweetheart. You'll sleep much better at home in bed," he told her.

Groggily, Kate stood and allowed Tony to help her get her coat on. He grabbed their stuff and pulled her in to his side to lead her to the elevator and on home.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Pulling up outside their apartment, Tony got out of the car and went around to help Kate out of the car. She, thankfully, had stayed awake for the ride home.

Leaning on each other, they made their way inside. Kate dropped her purse on the table in the hallway and moved to check the phone messages while Tony dug out their cell phones.

Listening to a quick message from her mother, Kate followed Tony to their room and got ready for bed. She crawled into bed and he spooned up beside her, pressing a kiss to the curve of her neck.

Just before she drifted to sleep Tony began to talk. "Kate?"

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she told him right as she drifted off to sleep.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony woke the next morning to see that they had somehow shifted positions during the night. They were now lying on their sides, close together, facing each other. A quick glance at her face told Tony that she was still asleep. He lay there quietly for a while, just watching her breathe. Gently, he started tracing her face with feather-light touches.

She woke to the feel of Tony's hand caressing her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling at the look of content on his face.

"Kate?" he said, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing for the rest of my life?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to those that have reviewed thus far. I appreciate the feedback. To those of you how have, please take the time to do so. Sorry that this hasn't been updated like I said it would. Life just seems to keep interfering. My apologies. 


	6. Day 189

_**Day 189 Oh I almost lost that girl to my foolish pride  
**_

She had to go, had to get out of there. 'How could he do this to her?' she thought. Before she knew it, her feet were carrying her out the door. She just started running, not stopping until she reached the park 5 blocks down the street.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

He knew it the second she turned to walk away that he had blown it. And when the front door slammed shut behind her, he dropped down onto their bed with his head in his hands. 'Why didn't I just tell her from the beginning?' he thought to himself.

He had known that things could only get worse when his knee started to bother him again. The problems would never go away, he knew that. It was just that they got progressively worse in the past two months. He should have just told Kate about it; admitted that he was having problems before it stopped him mid-chase and sent him to the Emergency Room. And boy, was Gibbs was pissed too.

Standing up and grabbing the crutches that were leaning against the wall, he headed towards the front door. He stopped at the hall closet to grab his and her coats before heading out the door. Slipping on his coat and locking the door behind him, he headed toward the park where Kate would have gone.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

She sat on her favorite bench just below the street lamp in the middle of the park. They always stopped here when they went on their morning runs. Well, that wouldn't be happening again soon. 'Why didn't he just tell her? Didn't he trust her?' she thought, tears welling up in her eyes. She sat there in silence with her thoughts.

Later, she felt more than saw him approach the bench. He hobbled to a stop in front of her and held her coat out to her. She took it and pulled on the garment without a word.

"Kate," he started, but stopped when she held up a hand.

"Stop. Just stop, Tony," she commanded. "You know, maybe this just isn't going to work. You should have told me, but obviously you feel you can't. And if you don't feel you can talk to me, then this is a bad idea. You hurt yourself. Do you have any idea what it felt like to know that you were hurt and I wasn't able to do anything about it? Or, better yet, answer me this: Is this still about proving yourself to Gibbs?" When he stayed silent, she pressed, "Well?"

"Kate…"

"Tony, just answer the question."

"Yes."

"And you let that keep you from telling me? Just because you didn't want to appear WEAK to Gibbs?" she pressed.

"Yes," he whispered.

Kate fell silent again, sitting back on the bench and thinking. Tony simply sat beside her, waiting for what she had to say next. He knew better than to try to tell her any excuses; she was right. He was too worried about admitting to being less than perfect in front of Gibbs to notice that he was hurting her by not saying anything.

His thoughts were interrupted by movement from Kate. She moved to stand in front of him and looked him in the eye. "You have one chance to tell me why I shouldn't walk away right here, right now."

"Because I love you, Kate. And, I can't do this without you," he answered her honestly, without hesitation.

"Good," she whispered as he stood to wrap in her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I'm so sorry," he murmured into her ear as she began to cry on his shoulder. "I love you and I'm sorry."


	7. Day 482

_**She said "I do" on Day 482**_

She was thrilled with the way everything had turned out; they were able to find the perfect little church to get married in, she had her matron of honor and he had his best man, and her dad was going to walk her down the aisle.

In the bridal suite in the back of the church, Kate sat observing her best friend, Rachel, tell her younger sister, Lauren, about the first time she met Tony.

"They were so cute," Rachel said. "He subtly got her attention and swept her away from the group to go dance. They looked like they'd been dancing together for years. And that's when we knew he'd be around for a long time."

Kate chuckled as Lauren listened with a dreamy look upon her face. 'Ever the romantic,' she thought.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

He was nervous as could be and only the thought of what Gibbs would do to him if he walked out now was keeping him from moving. From his seat in the corner of the room, he watched Abby talk to Gibbs. Abby made quite the site in her peach bridesmaid dress, but, pair her with Gibbs in a tux, and it was even more of site to behold.

Focusing on the other pair in the room, Tony observed his brother, Michael, talking to his best friend from college, Matt. They obviously were making fun of him, but he didn't care at this point; he just needed to talk to her, make sure this was the right thing. Motioning to Gibbs, he got his attention and Gibbs moved to take the seat to his right.

"Problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"I just need to talk to her, boss," he explained.

"So, do," Gibbs told him and handed him his cell phone. Rising, he ordered the other three out of the room so that Tony could have some peace to make his call.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Abby poked her head into the bridal suite, waving to get the three women's attention. "Kate, this is for you," she said, handing Kate her cell phone that she had confiscated earlier, "and you two are with me. Let's go."

Almost as soon as the door shut behind them, the cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered.

"Kate?"

"Tony? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Did something happen?" she questioned all in one breath.

"Breathe, sweetheart. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Cold feet, DiNozzo?" she questioned, realizing he just needed reassurance that he'd see her out there.

"Of course not, Katie," he replied.

"Right. Well, just in case you forgot. I'll be the one in the white dress," she teased, the smile back on her face.

The smile in her voice brought a matching one to his face. "Then I'll be seeing you at the end of the aisle. I love you."

"I love you, too, you dork."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

She was a vision in white, glowing as her father led her down the aisle. He couldn't focus on much more than how beautiful she looked and how her smile showed in her eyes. He barely heard the minister in time to say his vows. Then, he heard it:

"Do you, Caitlin, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."


	8. Day 761

_**And gave me a son on Day 761  
**_

He sighed. 'Perfect.' From his chair, he watched his wife where she lay sleeping in the hospital bed. Any other time, he would be terrified to see her there, but for this……for this, it was fine by him.

"Psst, Tony," Abby stage whispered, sticking her head in the door. "Up for visitors?"

Nodding, he motioned her in and motioned for silence.

Abby entered the room and moved to place the balloon she brought on the small table by the window. Moving towards Tony, she held up the other gift she had brought for him to see. It was a small dark blue hippo, reminiscent of Bert. He smiled widely in response and nodded. Abby, apparently pleased, smiled back and held the small hippo out to him.

Her attention shifted as she got even closer, to look at the little boy in Tony's arms. Reaching out cautiously, she stroked a finger over the soft skin of his cheek. "Hi, little man," she whispered as the baby opened his eyes. "You have no idea how lucky you are." She returned her attention to Tony, smiling as she motioned that she had to go. Tony waved her out of the room and settled back in to watch his son.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Later, she awoke without him noticing and was content to watch her husband with their son. Their son; that sounded great. 'Her boys' were sitting in the chair beside her bed; their son cradled on his chest while he told the tiny baby stories from work.

Tony's story was interrupted by the entrance of the nurse. "Ah, Mrs. DiNozzo, nice to see you're awake. If you're up for it, why don't we give breast feeding a try, huh? I'm sure the little guy there is hungry."

The nurse helped Kate to sit the bed up and then Tony passed over the baby. Kate, for the second time, got a good look at her son. "Hi, Joshua," she greeted.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony sat on the bed beside her, watching as she fed their son for the first time. He turned and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" she asked, not looking away from the baby.

"You gave me a son." At his words, she turned to glance at her husband, gently leaning over to kiss him.


	9. Day 18253

_**Day 18,253  
Well honey that's 50 years  
Yeah here's to you and me  
**_

"Sophie!" Kate called to her oldest granddaughter. "Come with me for a minute." Leading the girl inside the house, she gave her a new pitcher of lemonade and sent her back outside.

Instead of heading back inside in the wake of Sophie, she stopped to observe her family and friends through the window. Josh and his wife stood talking to Alexis, his younger sister, her husband, and their younger brother Jacob. Her three grandsons were listening to a story McGee was telling along with some of the other children. Abby was across the yard talking to her daughter and son-in-law. Other family members and friends were gathered with them in the backyard to help celebrate.

Arms wrapped around her as Tony came to stand behind her. "We did good, don't'cha think?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, we did good," she agreed.

Together the two stood and observed a while longer.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Rachel and Abby entered the house as it began to get dark outside, coming to get lighters for the candles and Tiki torches spread throughout the yard. They shooed the two out to join everyone else and moved to light everything. The rest of those gathered moved to find seats as Josh brought his parents each a glass of wine.

"I must say," he began his toast, "that growing up in our house was an adventure. By the time I was ten, I had realized a few things. One, a phone call from Uncle Gibbs meant time with Aunt Abby. Two, mom and dad fighting was rarely ever a bad thing since it took the attention of me when I was in trouble. And lastly, I realized that when I was older, I wanted what they had. It may not have been perfect, but it was perfect for them. I love you, mom and dad. Happy anniversary!"

Cheers and calls of "Happy anniversary!" came from those gathered as they all sipped their drinks.

From there on, toasts continued, many of them including stories of Tony and Kate over the years. As Abby went on to relate yet another tale of one of their NCIS cases, Tony leaned closer and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Here's to you and me," he whispered to her as he tapped his partially empty wine glass to hers.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

AN: Well, I would like to thank all of those who read and stayed with me, and especially those who reviewed. I appreciate all of your feedback on my first venture into writing for this fandom. Keep up all of the good work to those of you out there still writing tate fanfictions. And, now on to some of the comments about this chapter should anyone be confused as to who a few people are….

Josh: Kate and Tony's son born in the previous chapter.

Rachel: A friend of Kate's. She first appeared in Chapter 4 and then made a brief reappearance in Chapter 7.

That's all I got. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
